finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XII armor
List of the armor in Final Fantasy XII. The cost given is the buy price, though not all equipment can be bought. The sell price is half the buy price. Shields Characters equipped with one-handed weapons can equip a shield in their available hand. Shields add to evasion and magick evasion, and sometimes provide beneficial status effects or additional elemental resistance. Even with magick evasion, shields never block status effect spells. Shield Block augments add +5% to both physical and magickal evasion per augment purchased (as long as the shield provides both; if a shield only offers physical evasion the augment boosts affect only that). Some enemies have Ignore Evasion as a passive ability, which makes using shields pointless. The player can gain the same ability by equipping the Cameo Belt. In the International Zodiac Job System version, shields can be equipped by Breakers, Knights, Red Mages, Hunters (up to Shield License 7), and Samurai (Genji Shield only). Also, the original Escutcheon no longer exists, and Ashe's initial shield has been replaced with a Buckler. ;FFXII ;IZJS Light armor Light armor is the most basic of the armor types. It generally offers moderate defensive bonuses and HP boosts, the latter of which can be maximized by using the Bubble spell or equipping a Bubble Belt. In the International Zodiac Job System version, light armor can be equipped by Archers, Machinists, Monks, and Hunters. Head ;FFXII ;IZJS Body ;FFXII ;IZJS Heavy armor The strength bonuses offered by heavy armor make it ideal for the player's frontline fighters, as most of the heavy damage dealing weapons factor in strength when calculating how much damage will be dealt to the enemy. The player will most likely choose light armor in the beginning of the game, as it offers important HP boosts. After the player gains access to the Bubble spell and the Bubble Belt accessory, HP becomes less of a concern and reducing the amount of damage taken by the characters becomes more important, for which the player will most likely choose the defense and strength bonuses of heavy armor. There is a magnetic field during the battle with Vinuskar in the Stilshrine of Miriam, which will severely slow down characters wearing metal armor. Vinuskar also casts Slow, making charge times for those characters excruciatingly long. This also happens in the battle with Ultima, but Ultima does not cast Slow. In the International Zodiac Job System version, heavy armor can be equipped by Archers (high rank armor only), Black Mages (medium rank armor only), Breakers, Knights, Samurais (high rank armor only), Red Mages (medium and high rank armor only), Time Mages, and Uhlans. Head ;FFXII ;IZJS Body ;FFXII ;IZJS Mystic armor Mystic armor offers magick-related bonuses, such as MP and magick power boosts. These have a significant effect on all types of magickal actions, from casting black magick to damage an enemy to casting white magick to heal the party. Magick power is also a factor when determining damage dealt by katana, staves, and maces. In the International Zodiac Job System version, mystic armor can be equipped by Black Mages, Samurais, Red Mages, and White Mages. Head ;FFXII ;IZJS Body ;FFXII ;IZJS Other shields The following shield models have no names, but do appear in the game data. They were not used as shields in-game, but can be seen in shops and other buildings as background decoration. DummiedShield1-ffxii.png|Unknown Shield 1. DummiedShield4-ffxii.png|Unknown Shield 2. Other appearances ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia DFFOO Round Shield (XII).png|Round Shield. DFFOO Traveler's Vestment (XII).png|Traveler's Vestment. Pictlogica Final Fantasy The Bulky Coat, Diamond Shield, Platinum Armor, Sallet, Leather Plate, Kilimweave Shirt, Round Shield, and Scale Armor appear as accessories. Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFRK Buckler FFXII.png|Buckler. FFRK Chanter's Djellaba FFXII.png|Chanter's Djellaba. FFRK Golden Armor FFXII.png|Golden Armor. FFRK Heavy Coat FFXII.png|Heavy Coat. FFRK Kaiser Shield FFXII.png|Kaiser Shield. FFRK Lamia's Tiara FFXII.png|Lamia's Tiara. FFRK Platinum Shield FFXII.png|Platinum Shield. FFRK Round Shield FFXII.png|Round Shield. FFRK Shell Shield FFXII.png|Shell Shield. FFRK Shepherd's Bolero FFXII.png|Shepherd's Bolero. FFRK Survival Vest FFXII.png|Survival Vest. FFRK Traveler's Vestment FFXII.png|Traveler's Vestment. FFRK Viking Coat FFXII.png|Viking Coat. Gallery FFXII Chest Pieces Menu Icon.png|Icon for Chest Pieces section of the Armor menu. FFXII Helm Menu Icon.png|Icon for Helms section of the Armor menu. FFXII Shield Icon.png|Icon for Shields. de:Ausrüstungsgegenstand (FFXII) Category:Final Fantasy XII Category:Armor lists